Unfinished Business
by Nightelfs-Lady
Summary: "Now, now. No rash moves, kiddo. We don't want your little sis here to get hurt, do we?" The deep rumble of the man's voice sent shivers down Nero's spine. The man had danger written all over him." / A DantexNero AU Warning: DUB-CON, Voyeurism...


**Author's Note: Hey you, reading this :D I have not written anything seriously in years, but I had this, admittedly quite dirty, thing floating around my head, bugging me, for weeks. I roamed all possible sites for my dose of Dante/Nero. And now instead of moaning about how few stories there are about this paring compared to others, I decided to do something about it.  
**

**Writing this was awesome, striking a lot of kinks I did not know having before. LOL  
**

**I'm sorry if the characters are not really true the ones you know, but I really tried my best to keep them as much "Dante & Nero" as possible in this AU setting.  
Enough of that..I hope you'll enjoy this and can endure some mistakes that might have occured. *gomen*  
**

**Warnings: AU (kind of mafia?), male/male...maaany males, Bondage (oh yes), Gun-kink, rough treatment, DUB-CON! (omg), voyeurism, etc...ERRORS!  
**

**Lean back and enjoy, just like Dante would ;)  
**

**,++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**

**Unfinished Business**

Nero opened the door reluctantly. He'd come home late several days in a row now and he was pretty sure Kyrie would have his head if he woke her up again. She needed the sleep. Nero always felt like such a jerk, because no matter how hard he tried, he just could not make it in time. After all he had to work several shifts and part-time jobs a day just to keep the two of them swimming. Nero was the only one Kyrie had left; they only had each other after what had happened.

The door made a soft noise as he snuck into their tiny apartment. It was dark and Nero only made it through the hallway when he suddenly heard a soft noise coming from the living room. He stilled and listened. Had he heard right? Crying. Soft little whimpers.

"Kyrie?" As fast as he could, he made it into the room. It was too dark to see anything, so his fingers searched blindly for the light switch and pressed it.

Darkness faded abruptly and presented Nero a shocking scene. On the couch was Kyrie, but she wasn't alone. She was trapped by the side of a tall man in a black suit with a red tie and white hair. He had his hand wrapped around her neck and pressed her slim, shaking form against him, while holding a long silver revolver casually in his other hand. Nero's heart jumped with the sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he started towards the two. That dirty fucker would take his hands from his sister, no matter what!

"Hey! Get 'cha fucking hand off her, you sick fuck!"

As soon as he moved though, the man had tightened his grip around Kyrie's neck and raised his gun, pointing at Nero, who stilled at once.

"Now, now. No rash moves, kiddo. We don't want your little sis here to get hurt, do we?" The deep rumble of the man's voice sent shivers down Nero's spine. The man had danger written all over him. He definitely would hurt Kyrie! She whimpered again as the man tightened his grip once more to prove his point. Helplessly Nero's shoulders sunk and the man loosened the grip in response.

"Good boy. Now we are talking." He stopped pointing the gun at Nero and then waved him closer with it. "C'mon, let me have a closer look."

Nero took carefully measured steps towards the two, his hands shaking with barely contained anger. Kyrie, she was crying and trembling, looking at Nero pleadingly. She'd been hit, considering the split lip. Nero clenched his teeth. No one hurt his sister like that, no one!

The guy spent the time looking Nero up and down, taking everything about him into consideration. He did not seem to be that old, even though he had white hair. Light stubble could be seen on his chin adding up to his already rugged look. But those eyes, icy blue and piercing, kept Nero prisoner for a few seconds, unable to look away.

"Let my sister go." The dude smiled and cocked his head a little to the side.

"No."

Nero exploded.

"LET HER GO, SICKO!" he screamed and lunged at the man, not caring about the damn gun, wanting to strangle the fucker. Instead he suddenly felt himself being grabbed by two pairs of arms of two buffoons who had appeared behind him. They wrenched his arms behind his back and forced him on his knees right in front of the guy and Kyrie. Nero screamed outraged and fought against the steel-like grip as the white haired guy started talking again, seemingly completely unfazed by Nero's outburst.

"You see, I know you two don't know me. Well, I am Dante and believe me; we have some unfinished business, you and I, kid. " Nero stared at Dante unbelieving. Who the hell was that guy? What unfinished business? This did not make any fucking sense!

"What the fuck are you talking about, scumbag?" Dante smiled, his gun suddenly right in Kyrie's face, a taunting, sick caress against the pale skin as she trembled and closed her eyes, absolutely terrified. The gaze of Dante rested on Nero though. It was calm and holding a dark, twisted promise.

"Are you gonna behave now?" he drawled calmly and unimpressed, eying Nero patiently. Nero strained against the two guys holding him down again.

"Then keep her out of it! If this is between you and me, then KEEP HER OUT OF IT!" he tried to reason desperately, still aggravated as hell.

After a moment of consideration Dante laughed. The motherfucker laughed!

"But it's so much more fun this way, don't you think, Nero? Little Kyrie is enjoying the show too. Aren't you, love?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek and let the gun wander down her body slowly. Kyrie stopped breathing, her eyes ripped open wide in shock as she felt the metal right down there, stroking. Nero writhed violently, glaring daggers at Dante, killing him mentally in every possible way only to resurrect him and do it all over again.

"YOU SICK FUCK!"

"_Ah, ah, ah_." Dante tutted disapprovingly. The gun left Kyrie's body and was placed right under Nero's chin, tilting it up, so that they looked at each other. Dante leaned a bit forward, so that Nero could nearly make out the musky, raw aftershave of the guy.

"Such a dirty mouth you have there…" Dante said looking at said mouth a little distracted. The tip of the gun slowly traveled up, up to Nero's mouth and lazily drew invisible lines on his lips, Dante's gaze still locked with Nero's. Something flashed in the man's eyes, and then he suddenly said "**Open**."

Nero threw his eyes open in shock, and then he harshly drew his head back in panic as he felt the tip of the gun press against his lips. But suddenly a hand fisted in his hair to still his movement.

"Open your mouth, kid." Dante repeated, calm but determined.

Nero looked at his sister, desperately trying to assure her, though his heart was racing and his head was spinning. If Dante wanted to kill him now Kyrie would see, she would blame herself…she would be all alone...

His head was shaken roughly to get his attention. He hissed in response and looked back at Dante.

"Do you **want** me to hurt your sister? Is that it?" The strong hand closed around her throat no second later, too fast for Nero to respond in time.

"NO!" Nero screamed and drew closer to the gun, showing that he would accept it now, that he'd behave. Husky laughter filled the room for a moment.

"Well, aren't you something, kid." Dante said and slid the tip of the revolver past Nero's trembling lips. It tasted of steel, gun powder...and blood. Nero nearly threw up, but forced himself to endure it and closed his eyes. Dante tsked and tipped the gun, so that it pressed against the roof of Nero's mouth, making him choke a bit.

"Open your eyes. C'mon, look at me!" Dante ordered, his tone impatient and husky. He withdrew the gun a bit to rub it against Nero's spit-glossed lips. Nero forced his eyes open and looked at Kyrie. His sister appeared to be on the verge of fainting, which might be the best for her, Nero thought. Maybe Dante would lose interest in her. Then he looked at Dante. Seemingly satisfied Dante smiled and cocked the safety of the gun back. Nero's breath hitched at that. He would shoot him now, he was sure of it. Dante just stared at him for a moment, then he seemed to make up his mind and dead-penned:

"**Suck it**." He forced the gun back into Nero's mouth, a little deeper than before. Nero's breath quickened, he stared at Dante absolutely horrified. Kyrie suddenly started screaming and fighting, nearly getting free, but then Dante just drew his free hand back, slapping her soundly and nodding to another of his henchmen, who took her away from the couch. Nero could barely see her now, the hand in his hair preventing him from looking for her. He could still hear her fighting the guy holding her though. The gun started rubbing his tongue now and drew Nero's attention back to Dante who was watching him, eyes glinting with sick pleasure.

"Suck or she dies."

The now free hand of Dante casually rested on his knee as he waited for Nero to comply. As soon as Nero heard another fierce cry and the clicking of a gun, he hastily started to suck, grimacing through it and nearly throwing up again, but he kept going. It meant Kyrie was safe.

"Would you look at that, guys. Sucking it like a greedy little whore. Should have brought a damn camera." Nero stopped at that and fought, but Dante only forced it into his mouth again, stifling his protest at once. Nero heard the three other guys laugh as he sucked the metal. He felt saliva trailing down his chin, as Dante started to move the gun in and out of his mouth, smearing it all over his lips.

"Nero, please stop this! Don't do this!" Kyrie's cries pierced the air and shook Nero out of his compliant stupor. He stopped sucking and wrenched his head away from the gun, wincing as he felt some hairs being ripped out of his head by it.

"LET HER GO!" he screamed only to see Dante smiling and looking over to where Kyrie seemed to be.

"So, Kyrie, why don't you let us have some real fun now, eh? You're really making this hard on your brother. He was only just starting to enjoy himself." Dante said like a child, interrupted during his favorite game. With that he swung his gun as quick as lightning right against Nero's temple, throwing the young man back into the guys holding him, where he stayed groaning and his head throbbing because of the hit.

"NERO!" Kyrie screamed in shock, then Dante leaned back into the couch and said "Get them ready, boys."

Using the barely conscious state Nero was currently in, the guys started ripping off his clothes until he was only in his white underwear and then tied his hands behind his back. Dante watched the procedure carefully.

"Tie his arms too…don't want him to hide those cute tits."

The guys complied and tied Nero's arms above his elbows, so that he had to stick out his chest in a presenting manner.

"That's it." Dante murmured approvingly and laid his hand over his crotch, cupping his hard-on a bit.

Kyrie had been tied and gagged by now and throw over the shoulder of a guy, waiting for further instructions, touching her ass greedily and ignoring her weak sounds of protest through the gag.

Nero slowly started to regain consciousness as one of the guys positioned himself behind him, to hold him upright, one hand running through his soft white hair, while the second one stroked his nearly naked body greedily. Those fingers travelled over his abs, his chest and nipples and then down towards his crotch, just as Nero finally regained all of his senses.

"What the- HANDS OFF, PERV!" He thrashed against his bindings a while until he noticed his surroundings. Kyrie, tied and gagged over that man's shoulder, Dante on the couch, hands on his crotch watching Nero, who was …nearly NAKED!

Dante's laughter send shivers down his spine as the realization struck him and showed on his face. The man whistled, apparently in a very good mood.

"Phew, I had no idea, kid. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" he purred and leaned forward, letting his gaze rake over Nero's body, eyes filled with bare lust.

"Stop looking you sick, fucking, old pervert!" Nero screamed and struggled feverishly only to make Dante snicker.

"Tell ya what, kid. Here's what's gonna happen next. My friend over there" he tilted his head in the direction" is gonna get your little sis down in the car and wait there for us, while we are gonna have some fun up here. You really don't want to misbehave now, I would hate to give your sister a real reason to scream…understood?"

Nero thrashed around wildly, nearly losing his mind at the image Dante had created in his mind.

"YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! DON'T YOU DARE-"

Dante seemed absolutely unfazed by Nero's tirade, did not even seem to hear him as he nodded towards the guy holding Kyrie, who then moved across the room with her, kicking and screaming over his shoulder, until they were out of Nero's sight.

"KYRIE!"

Dante clapped into his hands, apparently delighted.

"Now, show me more of the goodies, guys."

Nero's knees were wrenched apart by two guys, while another held him from behind. Nero gasped in shock as they laughed and strengthened their hold to keep his legs apart, showing off Nero's lower body.

"LET GO! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!"

Laughter was their response and then Dante gestured for the guys to take off the last piece of clothing. They ripped off the white pants in a few swift moves and revealed the rest of Nero.

"NO!" Nero struggled desperately and tried to cover himself up, but the restraints and the three men would have none of that. Dante looked absolutely pleased by what he saw.

" Keep him still for me a few seconds…I wanna see.." he murmured, his tone not as even as it had been before, his breath coming a little more quickly, but still calm as fuck.

The guy behind Nero waited until the other two had each a good grip on one of Nero's ankles to keep them spread wide open, then he clutched Nero's hair tightly to keep his head still and facing Dante. Nero still thrashed around as much as he could. He closed his eyes ashamed and furious at the same time.

"LET GO! STOP LOOKING! SICK FUCK!" Dante sighed annoyed then, his tone changing to something like a father chiding his son.

"Now, now…you're ruining the moment here, cutie. Let's put something in that foul mouth of yours."

As if on cue the guy behind Nero suddenly wrenched something round and big inside his mouth and tightened it at the back of his head, effectively shutting him up.

Nero strained wildly, muffled sounds barely escaping the ball gag. By shaking his head vigorously he tried to get rid of it again, but he was soon stopped by the guy behind him, seizing his hair in a tight clutch again and stilling his movements. Nero breathed through his nose harshly and glared daggers at Dante, who watched his flustered face and rage filled eyes. The embarrassment, the frustration.

"That's better. Now, let's see what you got, kid." Dante said huskily and leaned forward a little. Nero kept struggling until suddenly he felt the hand in his hair loosen its grip and slowly run down his neck, up over his shoulder, along his throat, down to his right nipple, suddenly twisting and tweaking it. Nero gasped surprised and flinched; his eyes wide open in shock. `This isn't happening...`he thought panicked, just as another hand started to touch his body,way down below, stroking his abs and then suddenly wrapping around his still flaccid cock.

Nero convulsed, writhing with discomfort and screaming through the gag. The third man now started touching him as well. His hand worked on his other nipple first, then it traveled down…down…touching and stroking his slowly awakening cock, until the tip of a finger found the tightly clenched hole below Nero's balls and teasingly rubbed it.

Nero started shaking, torn between fear, anger and unwanted, but due to the clever hands on his body, slowly growing arousal. Nero had never been touched before and he certainly had not imagined that his first time being touched like this would go down this way.

None of the three hands stopped its assault and so very slowly but steadily Nero felt his body react to the torturing touches.

Somewhere along the way his screams and stifled insults turned into barely contained moans and Nero was kind of glad for the gag by then.

"So sexy…seems like he's enjoying it, guys."

Nero ripped his eyes open, shocked about how easily he had let himself be drawn in and had forgotten about the situation he was currently in. It was all coming back now, where he was and what had happened…KYRIE!

His mind, clouded by lust, strained to keep a grip on reality.

Those icy blue eyes, watching him, not even really blinking made him feel hot and cold at the same time.

"Let's see what else you can do, cutie." Dante drawled now, leaning forward again, so close now.

A mouth, hot and wet, closed around Nero's dick, sucking. He keened and threw his head back against the shoulder of the guy behind him. The moans fought their way through his throat now, dirty and barely manly anymore.

The heat deprived him of any other sense and the unquenchable thirst for his relief started to drive Nero insane. The hands kept touching him; the mouth around his cock brought him closer to the edge with every devilish suction. A clever tongue traced the shell of Nero's ear and lips kissed his neck. Another man started sucking on one of his already abused nipples, biting.

"GMMMN!" He was sweating, shivering and trembling all the same now, felling the signs of his coming relief. His muscles began to tremble, the heat engulfed him and everything started spinning. He lost all sense of right and wrong and started to move his hips into the delicious heat around his dick. The sounds he made got more and more desperate by the moment and above it all, Dante's eyes, those icy orbs were watching him…hungrily.

"Use your fingers." Dante said lowly. And before Nero could even try to understand the meaning of that, he felt two fingers return to his tightly clenched hole, rubbing it again for a moment.

Nero flinched, tried to draw away from those probing fingers, but it was too late. With a little force they were thrust inside him, stroking his insides, making Nero feel dirty all over. He tried to get away from those fingers, he shook his head, mewled through the gag and tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes. He could not take any more. The pleasure, the shame…it all drove him insane, making him even hotter.

Through the haze he could barely see Dante. Only those eyes… those eyes.

Then the fingers started to pound into Nero's hole, causing him to whimper pitifully. Noises erupted from the youth's gagged mouth which made him flush deep red, ashamed as the fingers hit something in Nero that made him see stars.

Dante just sat there, taking in the probably sexiest sight of his life, wondering at the same time how he still was able to sit there and do nothing, not touch that cute body, making him gasp and whimper himself.

Nero, bound and gagged, held and pleasured. Helpless against all those lips, tongues and fingers. The saliva trailed down chin, his skin glistening with sweat and his chest heaving with quick breaths that made his abused red nipples dance. Those fingers were thrust in and out of the cute, pink, little hole, making the most obscene noises next to the sweet whimpers and moans produced by the boy.

"**Finish it**." Dante's voice sounded raspy filled with want and lust as he just could not take his eyes of Nero, when the three guys doubled their efforts to make the youth come.

The sounds became more and more desperate, until suddenly Nero froze his body stiff, flexing and holding what little breath was left. His beautiful scream smothered by the gag as he came across his own chest was music in Dante's ears. He just stared as the young man shuddered and moaned through his orgasm. His spent dick twitched and slowly became flaccid again, the body hanging powerless in the embrace of the three men, still abusing his body.

Soon the boy started writhing, skin to sensible, body too spent to take it anymore. He mewled helplessly and tried to escape them. A futile effort without any physical power that only made them laugh lowly.

Dante slowly got to his feet, his cock rock hard, and his body stiff from trying to keep his self-control.

"He's had enough for now, boys. Don't break him." He stated, as he knelt down in front of the four and looked at the beautiful mess that Nero was. Hanging in the embrace of the three men, saliva, sweat and cum all over his body. Dante swallowed dryly and reached out to touch Nero's tear streaked cheeks, as the youth look up to him through long, wet eyelashes. An ocean of emotions was contained in those beautiful blue orbs. Dante crooned.

"You did well, cutie, so, so well." Softly he stroked Nero's wet cheeks, wiping away the shed tears, trailing his hand down his face, neck and chest…caressing.

The fight in Nero seemed to return at that point. Having finally come down from his high he started writhing and fighting, pushing away from Dante, hissing like an angry cat and eyes blazing with a fire that made Dante hot all over again. But he withdrew his sneaky hand, stood up again and smiled widely.

"Let's pack up and leave, guys. One does not leave a lady waiting." He winked at Nero and turned around to leave.

"MMMF!" Nero's protests were loud, his abused body writhing as he was picked up on unsteady legs and forced to walk suddenly. He stumbled along, surrounded be the three men, following Dante, who walked down the dark hallway with light steps, whistling a tune.

Nero was ushered out into the dark chilly night, shivering as the cold air hit his naked body. The aftermath of his orgasm had made him weak, leaving little power to work with as he struggled against the three men.

Arriving at a black limo, the trunk at the back was opened. Nero cried out as he saw Kyrie lying in it, she screamed as soon as she saw her brother.

Again he was picked up so that one man could tie his legs and knees together, then he was dropped into the trunk unceremoniously.

"Enjoy the ride, kiddo." Said one of the guys, then, with a loud thump the door was closed, turning everything dark. A moment of harsh breathing, then Kyrie pressed her shivering body against his naked form, whimpering. Nero could not help but let out a relieved sigh. At least they had not hurt his sister. Someone had to have noticed all this, maybe the police was already on his way. Nero could only hope that this would all end soon.

Little did he now that this had only just begun…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ?

**Note: Well, how did you like it? ****I know this looks like this is going to continue...but I'm afraid that it's only going to happen in my head. This is all my muse gave me for the moment. As soon as I come up with something good, I'll maybe continue this. Just tell me if you like it, maybe it will inspire me, but I cannot promise anything. Busy student at university and that stuff :D**

**That's that..and buh-bye!**


End file.
